Lilo, Stitch and Angel: The Lost Village
by ChaosDestruction
Summary: What was supposed to be a vacation to Japan turns into something straight out of a nightmare when our three heroes stumble upon a long lost village filled with ghosts. And their only way out is a magic camera in Stitch's possession. (Note, I'm trying to make this as scary AND funny as possible. R&R to tell me how I'm doing) Based on Fatal Frame 2: Crimson Butterfly
1. Chapter 1 Part 1: It Begins

**I really, REALLY need to get away from Fatal Frame 2… but it's SO. FREAKIN'. GOOD! Atmosphere, lighting, creativity, the list goes on! This is a testament to it, albeit a more… comical one.**

Stitch walked out of the market, with a radio in hand. It was old fashioned, with little knobs and a little glass bubble in the middle.

"What's that, Stitch?" Lilo queried. The three had taken a trip to Japan and were doing some shopping in the villages in the east.

"It's a '_Soul Stone Radio_.' Supposedly, if someone wears a crystal for long enough, it becomes imbued with their thoughts. You put those '_Soul Stones_' in the slot here, and it should play those thoughts back."

"I get it!" Angel raised a finger. "You can buy those things in the Magic Realms. But, what do you plan to do with it?" She asked.

Stitch shrugged his shoulder. "Mantel piece. I'm thinking of starting a collection. What do you think?"

Lilo smiled. "I think it's a good idea. Maybe it'll help you with your destructive habits."

"Maybe." Stitch smiled a little. "I thought it sounded interesting. Right Lilo? …Lilo?"

Angel looked around. "Huh? Where did she go? She was here just a second ago!"

"There she is!" Stitch shouted, pointing to Lilo, who was running into the forest outside the village.

"After her! LILO!" Angel called, running after her.

Stitch shook his head. "Why does this happen to me?" He put his radio in his book-bag, and then he charged at full speed (Like 100 mph) after them. He quickly caught up with Angel, duly noticing the statue that was leaning against a tree. This was when things decided to go completely wrong.

"What!?" Stitch looked around as the world around him dissolved into blacks and whites, he noticed Angel, looking around in confusion and fright, before looking at Lilo, whose form was suddenly replaced with a girl in a white kimono, still running forwards. Stitch managed to grab her shoulder, only to see a limp girl falling into darkness, causing him to gasp, and forcing him to let go.

"What is this?" Angel said, looking around. Stitch looked around, as well. They were on a dirt path, in the middle of the woods, and it was the middle of the night.

"_Night? It was broad daylight just a few seconds ago!_" Stitch thought. He then looked around and saw some lights over behind a hill.

"I see some lights." He told Angel. "Maybe we can find some help."

Angel nodded, and walked down the path, with Stitch in tow.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" cried a girl's voice.

"Huh?" Stitch got in front of Angel, and saw what appeared to be a 12 year old girl standing in front of a gate, sobbing. Stitch walked to her, hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl's face, only for her to disappear before he could. Confused, and a little afraid, he and Angel walked up the hill.

"There you are!" Stitch shouted, seeing Lilo standing near the edge of the hill, looking down at something.

Lilo turned to face them with a blank expression, a light exploding around her as she did so.

"_That's not creepy at all._" Stitch thought.

"_What was that?_" Angel thought.

"_The Lost Village.._." She whispered.

"_The Lost Village..?._" Stitch repeated, saying it more like a question.

"I've heard about this place," Angel said. "Supposedly, a village disappeared on the night of a ritual. Those who get lost in the forest get trapped by the village. Could this be that place?"

"Dunno," Stitch said. "Let's not find out. I wanna get back and take a nap."

"I heard singing before. But there's nobody here…" Lilo muttered.

"Then let's LEAVE!" Stitch urged.

"Should we investigate?" Angel pondered.

"NO!" Stitch shouted. Nevertheless, the girls went down the pathway into the village.

"Why does this happen to me?" He muttered for the second time that day, and ran after them.

* * *

Walking down the path, Stitch noticed something.

"Guys, look at this." He said, beckoning them over to him.

"What is that, a purse?" Lilo inquired, looking down at the handbag.

"Yup," Stitch nodded. Someone left it here. Recently, by the looks of it."

Angel opened it, and pulled out a photo and a news clip. They looked at the photo. It was of a woman and a man, smiling. They appeared to look like a couple.

"Cute." Stitch finally said.

Angel rolled her eyes slightly and looked at the news clip. Her eyes widened.

"Something up?" Stitch moticed the look.

"Huh?" Angel snapped out of it. "N-no! Just... let's go." She picked herself up and walked down the path, into the village. Lilo and Stitch glanced at each other, worry etched on their faces, before following her.

* * *

The trio walked through the village, feeling more and more uneasy as they went along.

"This place is completely deserted. Not a soul anywhere! …At least, one that's alive." Stitch began writing in his journal, when a hand lightly grabbed his shoulder. "_Are you leaving me again?_" a near inaudible whisper chimed. Stitch looked forward. Lilo and Angel were ahead of him. He gulped, and ran after them. "Hey, wait! Don't leave me behind!"

Angel looked around. "I can sense… a dark aura around this place." She shivered.

"Good, so it's not just me." Stitch looked at a house. "This place is abandoned, and hasn't been occupied for YEARS obviously. Maybe we can use this place as shelter for now."

"Good idea." Lilo piped in. "No one's gonna be mad at us."

"Then why do I get a bad feeling about it?" Angel asked, her face dropping.

"Experience." Stitch's face also dropped.

With that, Lilo pushed the doors open, and looked around inside. The wallpaper was falling off, there was rubble everywhere, and there was a healthy coating of dust on everything. The room in particular had a stairway, with several doors on the wall, and there was a tree in the middle of the room. However, what made them turn to stone was a blood stain smack-dab in the middle of the room.

"_Charming_." Stitch muttered sarcastically, eyeing the stain. After everyone recovered from their initial shock, they went up the stairs, trying hard not to think about whom, or what made that stain.

Stitch went up to the first door, only to find an empty room with absolutely nothing but dust in it.

"Creepy…" He groaned.

Angel opened the second door, finding a dressing room. Lilo and Stitch fell over in exasperation when she walked out wearing a red kimono with golden flowers all over it, with a Japanese hairpin in her antennae.

After much persuasion, Angel reluctantly agreed to put the clothing back, except for the hairpin. She had begged to keep it, and Stitch had to admit that it suited her, so she kept it.

Lilo then opened the 3rd door, only finding a blank wall behind it. "This is getting silly." She sighed.

Stitch opened the fourth door, finding a hallway. "I had a dog, and his name was BINGO!" He grinned.

"_Shinryu…_" Came a voice that made their blood run cold. A woman walked down the end of the hallway, not seeming to notice them. She had pale skin, a slight glow, a haggard face, torn clothing, and bags around her eyes. She walked forwards for another step and vanished just as suddenly as she appeared.

Stitch's mouth dropped, Lilo's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and Angel's heart nearly stopped.

"HEAD FOR THE HILLS!" Stitch ran for the empty room, with Lilo and Angel following suit.

"Where's a ghost alarm when you need one?" Lilo asked Angel, who shrugged.

He slammed the door, locked the door, and ate the key. It was then that he noted that Lilo and Angel had vanished.

"In here!" Angel called over from another room that Stitch hadn't noticed. He walked over, and found that it was a room with some destroyed objects and a…

"Is that a stove?" Stitch asked, looking at the old, dusty pit in the middle of the room.

"I think. But I dunno." Lilo replied.

Stitch then looked to the left and…

"Oh, geez, look at this." He said, pulling a red notebook from under a broken pot.

"Is it me, or does that seem younger than the rest of the stuff in here?" Angel inquired.

Stitch shrugged, opened the book, and started reading.

"_The Lost Village…_

_Even I've heard the rumors of this place: there was a massacre on the day of a ceremony, and the village was wiped off the face of the Earth. About the statue that lures travelers into the village._

_About how one can never return once you cross the Torii Gates…_

_The village is trapped in an eternal cycle of night and death._

_A women's laughter can be heard echoing all across the village._

_Only a lone child survived that night…_"

Stitch looked up and shrugged.

"Meh, let's keep going," He walked forward, but stopped. What he just read registered in everyone's minds. And when it did…

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" All three of them screeched at once.

"We're stuck here!?" Angel cried.

"I'm too young to die!" Lilo shouted.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Stitch screeched.

After calming down, Stitch said, "Let's keep looking. Find some way to survive long enough to find a way out of here."

"B-but what if…" Angel stuttered, only for Stitch to shush her.

"We will. I promise. And I don't go back on my promises," Stitch cracked a smile.

"Great!" Lilo smiled. "Let's start looking!"

And with that, they walked out of the room, and back to the hallway, making sure that there were no ghosts this time. Stitch tried the first door on the right.

"Locked…" He muttered.

Angel noticed a door near the ghost's manifestation point. It appeared to be slightly ajar. "What about that one?"

Stitch walked over to it, and pushed it open, finding a room filled with junk, and a table. Stitch began to sort through the pile.

"Junk... junk… more junk… more… HEY!" He shouted.

"What is it?" Lilo asked.

"Another notebook. Let's see here…" Stitch began to read. "_Sometimes I sense someone by the window. He always carries a torch and mutters under his breath. But it's not Shinryu._"

He paused, and then kept reading.

"_In the distance, there seems to be a festival going on. I hear a sad ceremonial song being sung. I said earlier that this village vanished on the night of a ritual. It feels like that night shall repeat… forever._"

He gulped. "A massacre being repeated over and over again. I don't think I wanna meet the killers. Do you?"

"Nope," Lilo said, wide eyed.

"Naga," Angel shivered.

"Will we anyway?" Stitch sighed, knowing the answer.

"Probably," Lilo sighed.

Stitch then looked at the table. "Uh… let's see here… couple of flashlights (Batteries included; good, working batteries that still have a few days worth in 'em!), some old papers… and a camera."

"Wait," Lilo said, picking up the camera. It was an antique camera, colored in a faded bronze, and seemed to still have film in it.

"I think this still works, and wouldn't it fit your collection, Stitch?" Lilo asked.

"Good point! Lemme see that…" He looked at the camera, then at the paper on the table.

"The... uh…" All of a sudden, Stitch fell over, rolling in laughter.

"What is it?" Angel asked, bewildered at the sight of seeing Stitch laugh like this.

"The… the… the _PARACAMERA!_"

Angel sniggered a bit. "Wow, did they think of that themselves, or was it made up on the fly?"

"I dunno. But…" Stitch read the paper again. "YES!"

"What is it?" Lilo asked.

"Our weapon! That's what it is!" Stitch declared, putting his paw on the paper, and holding it up for them to see:

**ParaCamera Operating Manual**

The ParaCamera is a magic camera that can exorcise the restless souls of spirits while also forming a 'link' with them. The camera can be used as a memory bank for these spirits, and was built for the purpose of contacting these spirits, alongside the Soul Stone Radio.

To use the camera, line up the viewfinder with the target and press the shutter button. The camera runs on film, and will need more film to operate. There are various kinds of films out there, so try each one! They all have their own effects and varying degrees of rareness.

WARNING: While the camera can be used to defeat and seal apparitions, misuse will allow these beings to destroy your soul. Other side effects may include: acquired sixth sense, suicidal thoughts or actions, and loss of sanity.

Stitch jotted something down in his journal, and picked up the camera, tying it around his neck.

"But you need to be careful. Look right here: 'While the camera can be used to seal and defeat apparitions, misuse will allow these beings to consume your soul. Other side effects may include: acquired sixth sense, suicidal thoughts or actions, and loss of sanity.'" Angel pointed out.

"Yeah. I noticed." Stitch's face dropped, not liking the thought at all. At that moment, they became aware of a distinct noise coming from the hallway it sounded like…

"Footsteps?" Lilo asked.

"Is someone there?" Stitch asked. Upon getting no reply, Stitch opened the door, only to see one dull, blank, gray eye staring creepily at him.

"GAH!" He shouted, jumping back from the door. He pulled out the camera, and snapped a photo of the door, instinctively. A small photo came out of the slot in the front. He picked it up and took a look at it. The picture was labelled "Door Lady" and had a picture of a creepy lady (Not the one from before) sitting in front of the door. Immediately, they heard a moan, as the lady came into view, slowly falling to the floor and disappearing.

"Did… did I see… what I think I saw?" Lilo stuttered. Angel nodded, and looked at Stitch, who stared at the camera in surprise for a moment, before grinning in a sort of evil joy.

"This," He smirked. "I think I'm gonna like."

**EDIT: I note that people seem to like this story. Please, there's a little box that's begging for attention. Give it some!**

**EDIT: I was watching a scene from which this chapter is based off of. When I did, I noticed a very, VERY faint, but very clear whisper that I missed, so I added it. Can you find it?**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2: Things get Worse

**Before we begin, I'd like to say thank you to the people who are viewing this like crazy, but please, PLEASE, fill out the little box on the bottom that says "Review"! Please! I'll put it like this: Reviews are like money. The more I get, the more I'll add to each chapter including upgrades, Soul Stones, Files, and I'll make the Bonus Chapter more filling.**

Stitch carefully stepped up to the door, and slowly turned the knob. He flung the door open, looking in each direction with the camera, making sure that there were no ghosts. Upon seeing that there were none, he beckoned Lilo and Angel over. Angel went to him, but Lilo had vanished again.

"Uh… hate to break it to you, Stitchy…" Angel started when Stitch noticed that the Hawaiian girl wasn't there. "…But she isn't here."

The view shifted to outside the house, where the walls bent under the force of what happened next. "**WHAT!?**" Stitch roared.

"WHERE'D SHE GO!?" Stitch !?"growled. Angel shrugged.

"I don't know," She said.

Stitch calmed down, and then he deadpanned. "Shall we go look for her?"

Angel nodded, and the duo carefully walked out of the room, Angel held a flashlight, while Stitch simply used his night vision.

"I don't get why I use a flashlight and you don't," Angel muttered after a moment.

Stitch grinned. "I can see more of the light spectrum than anyone else, Angel."

"Right," Angel nodded. "That's why none of us can play cards with you," She narrowed her eyes a little.

Stitch smiled sweetly, before noticing a flash of movement in the corner of his eye. Thinking it was Lilo, he went into a room to his left, Angel following.

This room was a bedroom, with several wooden mats strewn on the ground. Clothes were hanging on the wall, and there was yet another journal in the middle of the room. Stitch rolled his eyes, opened the book, and began to read:

"_Shinryu…_

_If we never leave this village, I just wanted to say 'I…"_

Stitch raised his eyebrow. "The page is ripped," He told Angel.

"_Why…?_" Came a voice that made Stitch and Angel freeze.

"Was…" Stitch gulped. "…that who I think it was?

Angel nodded and the two of them turned towards the door. There, in all her glory, was the woman. She was wearing the same thing as before, but she was glaring at them with a look of pure hatred.

"_Why…?_" She moaned.

Stitch glowered at her. "WHY do you keep saying that!?"

She began to approach them, limping heavily. Stitch held up his camera, grinning. And then, the lady vanished. Stitch's grin dissolved into a look of confusion.

"Where'd she go!?"

At that point, the ghost showed up directly to the side of him and lunged. Stitch saw her, and quickly took a picture of her just before she got him. She screeched, and was sent back. Stitch quickly primed the camera again, as she disappeared. He closed his eyes, and heard a noise behind him. His eyes shot open, and he turned 180 degrees and snapped another picture. With one final, desperate cry, the women lunged once more. Stitch merely sidestepped her, and snapped a final photo as she went by. With that, she screeched, and began to fade away, muttering "_Why…?_" as she did.

Stitch stared at the spot in which she faded, and noticed something glowing on the ground. There was a small pearl on the ground. He looked at Angel. She nodded, and he went to grab the pearl.

"It's just a pearl," He mentioned. "Why would we need it?"

Angel grabbed the pearl, and pointed at the lens of the camera. There was a ring of 9 slots, with the slots being the size of the pearl.

"Oh," Stitch chuckled, nervously. He took the pearl, and stuck it in one of the slots. The camera made a 'whirring' noise, and the lens glowed slightly. Stitch curiously held the camera up. A meter had appeared in the top right corner of the viewfinder, a label on it said "Spirit Health."

Stitch looked at the small bar, and said, "Well, THAT'S gonna come in handy."

They walked out the door, only to see Lilo standing in front of the entrance.

"LILO!" Stitch shouted, running towards the stairs. Lilo sadly glanced up at him, and said, "Sorry, Stitch, but I have to do this." With that, she walked out the door.

* * *

_Lilo's POV_

I stepped out into the cool night air, and saw little wisps of light surrounding me… beckoning me to follow them. I could feel it, they meant no harm, so I followed them… followed them deeper into the village.

I walked by a corner, and saw a young girl of all people! She was about my age and height, and wore a white kimono, and had long black hair. I approached her, and…

* * *

_Back to A&S_

Stitch struggled to comprehend what he just saw. Lilo had walked out the door, and all of a sudden, he had seen what she had seen. And that girl at the end of it… she looked like the girl he saw before coming into the village, but there was something off-setting about her.

He shook his head. This was too much.

"Stitch." Angel whispered, breaking the silence. "Lilo left something."

**Author's note: (Hides behind my wall) Sorry I'm late guys! Honestly! I got addicted to Dragon Ball and Fairy Tail (Which I will cross over later, you can bet on it!), and was grounded for sucking at Algebra (NOT MY FAULT THE PEOPLE IN THE PTA DECIDED TO SKIP ME PAST COURSE 2!). But, I got this done. I gave a little hint of something Stitch possesses, BTW. It involves the end of the chapter. Just think this over for a moment…**


End file.
